


Too Beautiful to Handle

by ReeLeeV



Series: Soul Mate Series [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hyungwon has been having a particularly distressful nightmare for the past few nights. Minhyuk can't even remember these dreams, only knowing it's something he's grateful he forgets.  Both are searching for that special someone, but are they ready for what happens when they finally find it?





	1. Chapter 1

_“Hyungwonnie!” a voice calls. Hyungwon glances over his shoulder at the voice, feeling as if he's heard it somewhere before but is unsure where. He looks around, realizing he doesn't know where he is._

_“Hyungwon-ah!” the voice yells once more, this time sounding much more urgent. Hyungwon's heart beats madly in his chest, as if screaming at him to follow the voice. He takes a step forward, but feels an invisible force yank him back by the wrist. He looks down with a pained gasp, the force having left burn marks encircling where it had grabbed him._

_Suddenly, a sharp pain emits from his torso. He lurches forward with a grunt, holding himself around the middle. He falls to his knees, spots dancing in his vision. He pulls a hand back, and sees a beautiful crimson dripping from his fingers. His blood._

_His breathing becomes labored, each breath becoming harder and harder to force in and out. He falls to his side, curling up in the fetal position because of the overwhelming pain. He squeezes his eyes shut, as if that can somehow combat it._

_Footsteps echo around him. He glances up, and cries out upon seeing the silhouette of a tall, thin man with red hair._

_“Hyung…” he breathes out desperately, wanting to say so much but unable to._

_“Shh,” the man coos. He leans down and takes Hyungwon into his arms, holding him tightly as he takes his last breath._

  
Hyungwon awakens with a shock. He looks around wildly, panic filling his throat at the dream he'd just had. His hand wanders down to his middle, and he glances down to make sure he isn't really bleeding. His wrist tingles with a warm energy, and he lifts it up to his eyes. He absentmindedly strokes the words on his wrist, lost in thought.

“You're Hyungwon, right?”

The words aren't helpful whatsoever, giving absolutely no clue to who says them. Plenty of people have said that to him, what with it being such an average phrase, but the words have never reacted to the speakers, so he knows he hasn't met his soulmate yet. A shudder goes through him at the thought, suspicions entering his mind. He can't shake the thought that this nightmare of his is somehow related to his soulmate. It's the third time he's had it, and every time he wakes up from it his words are tingling.

The young man sighs, turning on his side to check the time. Upon seeing it's only a few minutes left before his alarm sounds, he decides he might as well get up. He shoves his glasses onto his face and stands, groaning at leaving the warmth of his blankets for the cold of the winter morning. He runs a hand through his hair as he stumbles to the bathroom, yawning widely as he goes.

  
“Kihyun-ah,” Minhyuk calls sleepily. He sits at the dining table, where the younger has already set out breakfast. Kihyun comes into the room, glancing at the older curiously.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asks, concern lacing his voice. “You were muttering in your sleep again… Are you getting sick?”

“I'm just tired,” Minhyuk pouts. “I had bad dreams again.” He looks around, noticing through the foggy haze in his mind that he's the only one sitting down to eat. “Where is everyone?”

“Changkyunnie already left for class,” Kihyun replies, “and Hyunwoo-hyung and Jooheonney went out for breakfast.”

“I wish Hyunwoo was my soulmate,” Minhyuk sighs, “or even you. You both spoil those two like crazy.” Kihyun chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If we were soulmates, we'd have definitely killed each other by now,” Kihyun tells him. “Now hurry up and eat. You don't want to be late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Minhyuk grumbles, already moving to stuff his face. Kihyun shakes his head at the older, and goes to finish getting ready for the day.

Minhyuk sighs, rubbing at his eyes with a pout. He can't even remember his dream, which he absolutely hates. All he can recall is a sense of panic the likes of which he's never felt before, and hopes he never does. The anxiety he felt within the dream was almost too much to bear, causing his real self to break out in a sweat and wake up with a pounding headache. He runs his fingers through his hair, shoving his black bangs out of his eyes.

He straightens up, an idea coming to him. He then chuckles to himself and hurries to finish his breakfast. He then rushes to get ready to go out, pausing only a moment when he sees the abandoned homework on his desk. He shrugs nonchalantly, knowing he'll be able to catch up in whatever classes he misses whilst out on his quest. He then grabs his keys and wallet, and leaves.

Kihyun glances towards the door, thinking the older’s hurry to leave somewhat odd. He looks over at the dining table, sighing at seeing the dishes still there. Minhyuk is going to get an earful when he gets home.

 

Hyungwon sits down at his usual seat a few minutes later than usual, but still before class starts. He looks around the lecture hall, pulling out a book at seeing his friend still hasn’t shown up. An exasperated sigh escapes Hyungwon. If that hyung keeps missing classes, he might as well—

“Wonnie!” a cheery voice greets behind him. A set of strong arms embraces him tightly, causing Hyungwon to nearly drop his book. The all-too familiar chuckle sounds in his ear as Hoseok takes a seat beside him.

“Good morning, hyung,” Hyungwon mumbles, putting his book away.

“You thought I was going to skip again, didn't you,” Hoseok asks, moving to pull out his books. Hyungwon shrugs, giving the blonde an unamused glance.

“More like I was thinking you might as well drop the class,” Hyungwon answers bluntly. Hoseok gasps, his beautiful smile falling into a pout.

“But then I wouldn't see my dear Hyungwonnie as much,” he mumbles, crestfallen. Hyungwon rolls his eyes at the statement, though he can't keep the smirk coming to him.

“Maybe,” he begins, “if you weren't so affectionate with me all the time, people wouldn't think we’re dating and we'd be able to find our soulmates faster. Did you ever think of that?”

“But I don't care,” Hoseok mutters, his pout growing. “We'll find them one way or another, and you're my best friend so—“

“I'm kidding, hyung,” Hyungwon chuckles, shaking his head at how seriously the older had taken him. Hoseok “hmmphs”, earning another laugh from Hyungwon.

“Yah!” Hoseok says, beginning to laugh himself. “No laughing at your hyung!”

The professor enters the room, causing Hyungwon to stifle his chuckle with a delicate hand. Hyungwon sighs as the man begins the lecture, glancing around the room and noting the lack of students. His eyes hover a second longer on a particular seat than the others, frowning as he recalls the black-haired young man who usually sits there. He's usually a bit outspoken, and challenges the professor on anything he disagrees with throughout the lecture. It always makes for a very interesting class. It's a shame he couldn't make it this morning. His arguments would've been a welcome distraction from his ominous nightmare he can hardly recall from the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk exits the bathroom, fluffing his hair dry with a towel. He smiles contentedly, pulling the newly dyed strands into his vision. Kihyun pokes his head into the hall, shaking his head.

“I should’ve known,” he murmurs. “What made you choose this color?” Minhyuk hums thoughtfully, feeling as though the answer is on the tip of his tongue, though he can’t quite word it.

“I don’t really know,” he says, “but it’s cool, right? I’ve never done red before.”

"It does look nice,” Kihyun relents. “But, you better not have left a mess in the sink like you did last time. I'm _not_ cleaning up after your hair experiment _again_ , Lee Minhyuk.” Minhyuk chuckles, shaking his head at the younger.

“Don't worry, I've taken care of it,” he tells him. “God, Mom, going five seconds without nagging me wouldn't kill you.”

“If you didn't do things that earned my nagging,” Kihyun fired back, setting his hands on his hips, “then I wouldn't nag you as much as I do.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Changkyun's voice suddenly whines from his and Kihyun's room. His head pops out into the hallway, pouting. “I don't know what I'm supposed to wear to this party tonight…” He pauses before adding sheepishly, “Could you come help me?” Kihyun chuckles, nodding his head.

“I'll be there in a minute, Changkyunnie,” he says. Changkyun nods and retreats into their room, allowing Kihyun to return to bickering with the older. Minhyuk scoffs, turning towards his own room.

“As if you two are actually going to get _dressed_ ,” he murmurs. Kihyun bursts out laughing, his hyena-like pitches following him until he closes the door. He plops at his desk, pulling out his noise-canceling headphones and plugging them into his laptop. Those two could get so loud whenever they go at it, and Minhyuk could honestly go the rest of his life without hearing the moans of his best friends screwing each other constantly.

Especially when he isn't getting any action of his own.

He pouts, staring at his web browser. Maybe he'd pick up some stranger at the party tonight. After all, there's no rule against playing around a little before meeting your soulmate. Not everyone did it, but some people do work the field a bit before settling down.

He finds himself nodding, having made his decision.

Tonight he'd get some much-deserved action.

 

“Hyung,” Hyungwon sighs, staring at his reflection. “I don't think I want to go to that party tonight.”

“You can't back out on me now, Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok whines. He glances over at the younger. “Don't worry, you look great, as always.”

“It isn't that,” he mumbles. “I just don't feel like going out. I've got—”

“Don't try to feed me that stupid ‘I've got a mountain of homework’ line,” Hoseok interrupts. He gets up from his almost-scandalously spread out position on the couch, moving to wrap his arms around the younger’s thin frame. “I let you spend your entire first and second years stuck in your dorm doing schoolwork all the time. You're a college junior now, Wonnie. You need to experience all that college has to offer.” Hoseok then throws on a pout for good measure, and it pretty much seals the deal. No matter how much Hyungwon absolutely hates to admit it, Hoseok’s pouts always get him what he wants.

“Fine,” Hyungwon sighs defeatedly, earning a triumphant chuckle from the older. “But, if I get bored I’m leaving.”

“Just as long as you go in the first place,” Hoseok comments, moving to return to the couch, “then I’d call it a success.”He pauses before adding, “Hurry up and change, we don’t want to be too late.” Hyungwon throws his head back with an exasperated groan as he leaves the room, very much not into the idea of going to this party. He feels it’s going to be nothing more than drunken shouting, making out in the halls, and screwing around in the bedrooms. So, definitely not his idea of fun.

  
Sadly, Hyungwon sees his assumptions were 100% accurate. As soon as he and Hoseok had entered the fraternity house, he could see at least five couples making out sloppily in the entryway. Hoseok claps Hyungwon on the shoulder, telling him to not leave without telling him first, and moves further into the house. Hyungwon shakes his head, walking in the opposite direction. He, miraculously, sights a free spot on the couch.

He sits down and pulls out his phone, already resigning himself to disinterest. The only things there seem to do here are dance and drink, and neither really sound like that much fun to him. He squirms in his seat uncomfortably, trying to get as far away from the moaning couple beside him as possible.

An hour. He’ll give it an hour. If nothing interesting happens, he’ll leave in an hour.

  
“I’m surprised you wanted to come to this, hyung,” Minhyuk comments as they approach the fraternity house. A typical base beat booms through the cool night air, telling everyone within a fifty-mile radius of the raging event within. Hyunwoo shrugs, sighing.

“I don’t,” he admits. “But, this is part of my scholarships, and I have to show up to these at least once in a blue moon.”

“Well, I’m glad you let us tag along,” Minhyuk tells him. “It’s been a while since I’ve been to a party.”

“I’m kind of nervous,” Changkyun mumbles, inching closer to Kihyun. Kihyun smiles over at the youngest, slipping his hand into the other’s

“Don’t worry,” he says, “you’ll be fine. These parties aren’t like all the movies.”

“Well,” Minhyuk interjects, chuckling knowingly, “actually…” He’s silenced by a warning glare from Kihyun, and he shakes his head, throwing his hands up in defeat. “You’re absolutely right, we all just sit around playing board games all night with really loud music playing in the background.” Hyunwoo and Jooheon share a laugh at this, their eyes becoming amused crescents. They come to the door, pausing as a group of people pass them on their way out. Half of them are leaning on each other and stumbling.

“Guess someone started the party a little early,” Jooheon murmurs, bemused. “Come on guys. The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out.”

“That’s the exact opposite kind of attitude you should have,” Minhyuk chastises. “We’re here to have fun, so let’s have fun!”

“And if you end up having too much fun,” Kihyun adds, glaring pointedly at the redhead, “then don’t bring it back home. I don’t want to wake up hungover to see some half-naked stranger rifling through my fridge… _again_.”

“It’s been forever since that last happened,” Minhyuk pouts.

“And let’s keep it that way,” Kihyun fires back.

And, with that, they enter the frat house.


	3. Chapter 3

Minhyuk immediately abandons his group, and makes a beeline for the refreshment table to pour himself a drink. Plastic cup in hand, he then wanders through the house for a while. He tries to make conversation with a few people, but they’re all too long gone to be very coherent. Apparently, everyone had come here from some pre-party where they all decided to get wasted beforehand.

  
After about an hour of failed discussions and attempts to get a few of the cuter guys there to dance with him, he sighs, shaking his head disappointedly. He wonders if the others have left already, or if he should try to go find them. This whole party is a bust, and he wants nothing more than to go home to wallow in his lack of sexual prowess.

He stops by the nearest trash bag and tosses his cup in, pulling out his phone to send a text to Kihyun about heading out. However, something gives him pause. He glances around, feeling as if he’s missed something important. He’s shoved roughly out of the way in the midst of his confused haze by a couple trying to get to the nearest side-room, and he straightens up with a huff. He guesses maybe it was just—

_Oh_ , he thinks, spotting a vaguely familiar young man sitting alone on the couch, _I think he’s in my lit studies class… He’s kind of cute. Actually, he’s kind of gorgeous… I wonder if he’s here with anyone…_

Smirking, Minhyuk puts away his phone and moves closer to the somewhat familiar male. As he walks, he struggles to remember this guy’s name. He barely talks in class, and when he does it’s only to argue a minute detail within the text they’re discussing with the professor. Minhyuk has always appreciated his presence in the class, for it keeps him from being the only participant in discussions, though he’s never said one word to the guy.

He pauses in front of the brunette, waiting for him to notice there’s someone looming over him. However, he never lifts his gaze from the phone in his hands. Minhyuk fights back a sigh, leaning over to tap him on his knee. The not-so-stranger’s head snaps up in surprise, his pupils dilated for a moment. He sees Minhyuk, who offers a small wave. He tries for a friendly smile, though his lips seem to turn up in more of a nervous grin.

“You’re Hyungwon, right?” Minhyuk shouts over the loud music.

Hyungwon’s eyes widen again, his lips parting slightly. His hand flies to clasp his left wrist as he nods, with seemingly somewhat difficulty. Minhyuk blinks confusedly at the peculiar behavior, but merely shrugs it off.

“You’re in my class,” he says, his voice so low Minhyuk can barely hear him.

It feels as if everything around them freezes. Minhyuk feels a tingling buzz of warmth begin to spread from his left hip bone. An immediate adrenaline rush enters his body for a split second, but quickly dissipates. His hand instinctively reaches towards the place, eyes widening in shock. Surely that doesn't mean…

“Are your words…?” Minhyuk finds himself saying. His classmate’s sharp intake of breath is all the answer he needs. The redhead chuckles to himself, crossing his arms across his chest. “I gotta say, this was the last thing I expected to happen tonight.”

“You're telling me,” Hyungwon murmurs. Minhyuk glances around, suddenly annoyed at the loud music. He's filled with the overwhelming desire to get to know everything about this young man.

"Um, so, do you want to get out of here?" he suggests with some hesitation. At Hyungwon's slight gasp, Minhyuk can't help but chuckle. “To talk, I mean. We should probably get to know each other a bit.” The young man blinks thoughtfully, seeming a bit slow to process what's being said to him. It isn't as if Minhyuk can really blame him. It's taking everything he has just to think of something to say, something that's never usually a problem with him.

“Oh… Okay,” Hyungwon answers after a hesitant moment. He stands, looking back down at his phone to quickly type something.

“Are you here with someone?” Minhyuk asks, unsure if he wants to know the answer. It'd be just his luck if his newfound soulmate is already dating someone.

“No,” Hyungwon answers. He then looks up, continuing, “Well, yes, but not like that. I just came with a friend.” Minhyuk breathes a visible sigh of relief, to which Hyungwon can't help but laugh lightly. He holds a hand up to his lips, chuckling behind his long fingers. The sound warms Minhyuk's heart, being surprisingly easy to hear over the din of music and yelling around them. It sounds so easygoing, so oddly pure, that Minhyuk can't help but smile brightly at it.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon nod to one another, sharing a smile as they turn to leave the party. Minhyuk walks with purpose, though his entire being feels as if it's made of jelly after the initial jolt of energy. They make it out without difficulty, the silence a welcome change after having their ears bombarded by crappy dance music for so long. Minhyuk notices Hyungwon's tongue swiping between his plump lips, wetting them nervously.

“I hate to ask this,” Hyungwon mumbles, a bit shyly, “but, what's your name again?” Minhyuk can't help but laugh at the question, feeling it to be a bit ironic .

“Lee Minhyuk,” he answers. Hyungwon nods, almost visibly filing the name away deep into his mind. His pupils seem to be shaking slightly with nerves. Minhyuk finds this oddly cute, though he knows he should probably do something to comfort the other. .

"Where are we going?” Hyungwon asks suddenly, glancing over at the people vomiting on the front yard. He crinkles up his face slightly at the scene, rolling his eyes at how stereotypical it is.

“I don't know,” Minhyuk shrugs. He glances down at his watch, sighing, “We could go to a café, but none will be open for much longer.”

“I’d offer my place,” Hyungwon says, “but it's a wreck.”

“There's always my apartment,” Minhyuk tells him. “I mean, I share it with some friends, but I have a feeling they'll be out for a while. Plus, it's kept pretty clean by one of them, so that isn't an issue.”

“Okay,” Hyungwon slowly agrees. He figures it's better than nothing, and much better than the messy place he could offer. Hoseok could very well bring back a new friend from the party, and he doesn't want to hear that all night whilst trying to emotionally connect with the person he's meant to be with. Not that Hoseok does that often, but every once in a while he'll get a bit too crazy at the parties he goes to, and, well, that's that. Besides, even though he knows it's ridiculous to be so trusting of someone he's just met, he has absolutely no doubt that Minhyuk will keep his hands to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Would you like coffee or tea or…?” Minhyuk asks after putting his shoes on the rack by the door.

“Coffee sounds great,” Hyungwon says gratefully, mirroring the other’s actions. Minhyuk nods, already moving towards the kitchen.

“Have a seat,” he invites his classmate, “take a load off. I'll be back in a minute.” Hyungwon hums in acknowledgment, watching as Minhyuk scurries off to the other room. He looks around, eyes widening at how clean it is. He can't help but be slightly jealous of Minhyuk's roommate. He loves Hoseok to death, but the older can be such a pain to live with sometimes. His stuff is always littering the apartment, dirty towels everywhere and shoes left wherever they can be dropped.

"So," Minhyuk's voice calls as Hyungwon takes a seat, “what year are you?”

“I'm a junior,” he answers. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he pulls it out to see a text from Hoseok.

_You left with someone?!?!?!!!!! I'm so proud of you!!!!!_

Hyungwon rolls his eyes at the statement, despite the chuckle escaping his lips. A second later, another message comes through.

_Don't do anything I wouldn't ;)_

Hyungwon finds this second text a bit less amusing, and he rolls his eyes again as he puts away his phone.

“I'm your hyung, then,” Minhyuk comments, popping his head back into the living room with a bright smile. Hyungwon chuckles lightly at the seemingly almost excited expression, causing the older’s smile to grow. He then returns his gaze towards what Hyungwon assumes is the coffee maker. Clattering around the kitchen are all that can be heard in the apartment until Minhyuk finishes his task. He returns to the living room with a tray of cookies and two cups of steaming beverage.

“I'm your senior by a year,” Minhyuk continues, setting down the tray and handing Hyungwon a cup. “What's your major? Mine is communications.”

“I'm studying law,” Hyungwon replies. Minhyuk whistles lowly, nodding in approval. “I don't really enjoy the subject, to be honest. It's just a noble profession, and I'd like to contribute to society in some important way. I figured being a lawyer was a good way to go about doing that.”

“Then why're you in lit classes so far into your studies?” Minhyuk asks, genuinely curious, as he picks up a cookie and bites into it. He leans back on the couch, watching the younger intently as he speaks. Something within him tells him to memorize as much of this beautiful man as quickly as possible, though he doesn't know why. They have the rest of their lives together for that.

“I really like reading,” Hyungwon shrugs. “So, I figured I could get elective credits for it.” Minhyuk hums, nodding.

“I honestly just took it because I needed an easy class to get up to a full-time schedule,” he says bluntly. “But, I ended up liking it a lot more than I expected. It's really fun to argue with the professor. There's this vein that pops out on his temple and starts to throb like crazy whenever you contradict him. It's hilarious.”

"Plus he starts turning all these different shades of red and purple the longer you talk,” Hyungwon adds. The two share a laugh, Minhyuk adding in an admittedly on-point mimic of their professor blubbering aggravatedly. Hyungwon begins to laugh harder, bending forward to hug his stomach. Minhyuk watches the younger as he laughs, absolutely adoring the sound.

“What do you plan to do with your communications degree?” the younger asks after he settles down. He feels his phone buzz again, but he easily ignores it. It’s most likely just Hoseok again. He can look at it in the morning. Minhyuk swirls his coffee around in the cup thoughtfully, humming.

“Honestly,” Minhyuk says at last with a small laugh, “I don't know. I hadn't really planned this far ahead. I always just assumed I'd have changed my major by now.” He then shrugs before concluding, “I'll figure it out before graduation, though.”

"You could work in public relations,” Hyungwon suggests. “You seem outgoing enough to be good at that sort of thing.”

“Hmm,” Minhyuk muses, liking the idea, “that's certainly something to consider.” Hyungwon's phone buzzes again and he instinctively tightens his grip on his cup, becoming a bit annoyed by Hoseok's incessant messaging. A second later it goes off again, and Hyungwon sighs defeatedly as he leans forward to set his cup down.

“Sorry, hyung,” he murmurs, “I should probably look at this.” Minhyuk nods understandingly, and watches as Hyungwon rolls his beautifully dark eyes.

“Everything okay?” Minhyuk asks, noticing the younger’s sudden shift in mood. He's gone from easygoing to annoyed while only looking at his phone for a couple seconds… That’s got to be some kind of record.

“No,” Hyungwon replies after a moment. His thumbs begin to move rapidly across the bright screen, his eyebrows crinkling in thought. “I mean, yes, but no. The friend I went to the party with worries pretty easily, and gets a bit sensitive if I don't respond within a certain amount of time. I didn't think he'd notice, since he's still at the party, but I guess I was wrong.”

“I guess you and him are close?” Minhyuk says. Hyungwon nods almost immediately, pausing only a moment to put away his phone.

“We've known each other for forever,” Hyungwon explains. “Our mothers were good friends in college, and we grew up around each other because of that. We've been pretty inseparable for as long as I can remember. He's kind of like that older brother I never had.”

“That's sweet,” Minhyuk comments, causing the younger to glance away bashfully. He cocks his head to the side, smiling. “It's kind of like Kihyun-ah and me. He's the one that cleans around here. We grew up on the same street and always went to the same school. Our birthdays are also really close together, so we had that to bond over early on… He's a bit like an annoying, impertinent little brother I always either want to strangle or hug. There's no in-between with him.” Hyungwon can't help but chuckle at the description, very much intrigued by it. He can't wait to meet this guy, eager to see if Minhyuk's description is entirely accurate.

  
The two spend hours talking on the couch. Hyungwon ends up falling asleep, though, leaning against Minhyuk for support. They had begun the conversation pretty far apart, neither wanting to imply that they expect anything to happen at the end of the night, but as they spoke, both let their guards fall a bit. They had ended up snuggling close by the time they decided they'd spent enough time bonding, and turned on the TV, after which it only took a few minutes for Hyungwon to fall asleep.

  
Minhyuk glances down sleepily as a commercial break begins, and can't help but smile at Hyungwon's sleeping form. His face is so serene, it's almost statuesque.

He finds himself sending up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever could be listening for allowing him to have such an attractive, yet also oddly adorable, soulmate. He allows the drone of the TV to lull him to sleep, more than content to sleep like this if it means he doesn't disturb Hyungwon's slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, this is different,” a strange voice murmurs softly.

“Minhyuk-hyung brought someone home,” a different voice comments, though it sounds more like a question. “And they slept on the couch?”

Hyungwon stirs in his sleep at the noise, turning on his other side. He groans slightly, his stiff body protesting at the movement. He doesn't know why his body aches so much, but he doesn't particularly care at the moment. All he wants to do now is go back to sleep.

“Minhyuk-ah,” the first voice whispers. Hyungwon wonders half-heartedly if these are Minhyuk's roommates, and knows he should probably just admit to being awake and introduce himself. However, the idea of going back to sleep sounds much more enticing.

“Minhyuk-ah!” the voice repeats, a bit more insisting. There's a moan Hyungwon assumes is from Minhyuk, but it sounds a bit close. “Minhyuk-ah! Minhyuk-ah!”

“What?” Minhyuk's voice mumbles, heavy with sleep. The thing Hyungwon had assumed was a pillow up to this point moves around on its own. Hyungwon, surprised, slowly opens his eyes and sits up. He realizes he had been using Minhyuk as a pillow all night. Minhyuk is sprawled out against the arm of the couch, while Hyungwon was lying down, using Minhyuk's lap to rest his head on. Minhyuk's chest rises with a deep breath, and he blinks a couple of times.

Their eyes meet, and a nervous smile passes between them. Hyungwon drops the gaze almost immediately, turning instead towards the sets of curious eyes he feels following his every move. He smiles and bows to the two young men standing in front of the couch.

“I'm Chae Hyungwon,” Hyungwon greets, “a third-year. It's nice to meet you both.”

"Yoo Kihyun,” the young man belonging to the first voice greets with a nod of his head, “a fourth-year. And this is Lim Changkyun, a first-year,” he adds as he waves over to the young man standing beside him. Hyungwon is surprised to hear this second male is only a freshman. He looks like he could be in his third year, as well.

"What is it, Kihyun-ah?” Minhyuk murmurs, readjusting his position on the couch for more comfort. Hyungwon feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and pulls it out to see countless texts from Hoseok.

_Hyungwon, just be safe, okay? There can be some real creepers at those parties…_

_Text me when you wake up, okay? I'm worried._

_Are you still sleeping?_

_Hyungwonnie? Are you on your way back? Do you need a ride??_

_Wonnie????_

_Yah! Don't ignore your hyung!!_

_Hyungwonniiieeeeee, where are you??_

Hyungwon bites back a sigh at the multitude of texts, shaking his head at his worrisome hyung.

“I was going to make breakfast,” Kihyun answers, “but Changkyunnie wants to go out. I was wondering if you two would like to join us?” He pauses before adding, “It could be a good opportunity for us to get to know your new friend here…” There's something almost mocking in Kihyun's voice, and Hyungwon finds himself questioning it. Is ‘friend’ code for something here? Did Minhyuk often bring strange men, new friends, home? Is it such a normal occurrence that these two don't even question Hyungwon's presence here?

Minhyuk looks over at Hyungwon, silently asking if he's interested in joining the two. Hyungwon finds himself smiling at the older, shaking his head in response.

“I should probably head back home,” he says softly. He then pauses before adding bluntly. “My roommate is kind of freaking out right now. I'd better go home and explain.” Minhyuk hums and nods understandingly. He gets up with Hyungwon and walks him to the door. The two hover there for a moment after he's put on his shoes, each feeling as if they should do something but unsure of what.

Minhyuk finally chuckles softly to himself, leaning up to press a soft kiss on Hyungwon's cheek. A cheek-kiss, he feels, is just more-than-just-friends enough to signify something more, but to also keep from pressuring the younger. Hyungwon's lips contort into a thin smile, his eyes shining happily for a moment before he turns away and leaves through the open door.

“I'll see you later,” he throws over his shoulder, causing Minhyuk to smile brightly. He watches the younger walk down the hall and enter the elevator, waving at him one last time as the door closed on him.

The familiar sound of Kihyun sucking a breath in through his teeth draws Minhyuk's attention away from the elevator doors. He turns to face a skeptical stare from the younger. He shakes his head, already moving towards his room to change clothes.

“If you two screwed on the couch,” Kihyun calls after him, “I hope you at least put down a towel or something, because there's no way in hell I’m cleaning that mess.”

“It's not like that, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk tells him. He pauses mid-step, turning to face the couple. He pauses, feeling a bit sheepish at how giddy he is as he says, “He's actually my soulmate.”

Changkyun's jaw drops open in shock, sharing a bewildered glance with Kihyun. Minhyuk chuckles at their reactions.

“We met at the party last night,” Minhyuk goes on to explain. “He was just sitting there on the couch, and I went to talk to him. Then, next thing you know, our words are buzzing and I'm on Cloud Nine…”

“Wow, hyung,” Changkyun says. He steps forward and hugs Minhyuk tightly. “I'm so happy for you! Isn't this great, Kihyunnie-hyung?”

“Of course,” Kihyun answers immediately. He moves closer to the two, setting a hand on the older’s shoulder and squeezing it. His eyes shine with a proud light as he gives Minhyuk a congratulatory grin. “You should invite him over for dinner tonight. You know, to meet everyone. I can cook, it doesn't have to be anything casual. In fact, I—”

“Mom,” Minhyuk's interrupts, “I think Hyungwon-ah and I should have a date on our own before meeting the family, don't you? I don't want to pressure him, or move things too fast.”

“Obviously,” Kihyun retorts teasingly. “That kiss on the cheek isn't usually how you say goodbye to your nightly conquests.”

“I haven't had a guy over in months!” Minhyuk defends. He then pauses, hesitating as he asks, “Could you not mention all that around Hyungwonnie, please? He seems a bit… too pure to know that side of me, that aspect of my past.” Kihyun scoffs at the older’s wording, but nods anyway.

“Sure,” he relents. He gives Minhyuk a supportive half-hug. “Be sure to tell me when you want him to meet us all officially. I'll set everything up, and we can have some amazing food.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Minhyuk teases, though he and Kihyun both know he really appreciates the gesture. He yawns widely, adding, “I’m exhausted. I'm gonna go to my room, change clothes, and sleep for a few years.”

“Be sure to put your clothes in the basket this time, please,” Kihyun calls after him. Minhyuk waves a hand at him over his shoulder, signifying he'll comply to the request. Kihyun then turns to Changkyun, who's watching him with adoring eyes.

“I love you so much, hyung,” Changkyun murmurs, sounding almost as if he's in a daze. “The way you care for everyone so much… It really is something else.” Kihyun laughs, looping his arm through the younger’s as they leave.

“If you think that's getting you out of helping me clean later,” Kihyun says jokingly, squeezing his dongsaeng’s arm affectionately, “you've got another thing coming.”

The two share a laugh, locking the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hyungwon enters his apartment, not even done taking his shoes off before Hoseok flings himself at the younger for a tight hug.

“Wonnie, where were you?” he demands, his voice shaking with worry. “Are you okay? Why didn't you answer me?”

“I was asleep, hyung,” Hyungwon answers tiredly. He absentmindedly rubs at his eyes, but quickly pulls his hand away. He had forgotten he accidentally slept with his contacts in. He separates himself from Hoseok, who's watching him questioningly, and makes his way to the bathroom.

“Who was the guy?” Hoseok asks. “Do I know him?”

“I doubt it,” Hyungwon answers. “I didn't.”

“Hyungwon-ah!” Hoseok bursts out. “You went home with a guy you just met?!”

“He's in one of our classes, if that helps,” he murmurs as he begins to take the contacts out of his eyes. He's done in only a few seconds, the action having been done so many times he's too used to poking around in his eyeball.

“Not really,” Hoseok comments. He crossed his arms and leans against the doorway, pouting at the younger.

“What if he was my soulmate?” Hyungwon asks as he pushes his thick-rimmed glass up his nose.

“W-W-Was it?” Hoseok asks surprisedly, his shock allowing his stutter to enter his voice. Hyungwon only nods, turning to face the older. Hoseok's slack jaw takes a moment, as if he's processing the news, but then suddenly a bright smile breaks out over his face and he pulls in Hyungwon for another hug. “That's great, Wonnie! I have to meet him!” Hyungwon chuckles behind long fingers, shaking his head at the older.

“It doesn't matter if you like him or not, hyung,” he tells him. “He's my soulmate whether or not you two get along.” There's a pause, and Hyungwon wonders if the older has taken his joke too seriously, as the sensitive young man is known sometimes to do, but at seeing his joyous smile still beaming over at him, Hyungwon knows he hasn't. Suddenly, though, the smile falls into another pout.

“I'm so jealous,” Hoseok murmurs. “I want to meet my soulmate so badly…”

“It's certainly not for lack of trying,” Hyungwon comments. He yawns, rubbing at his eyes again. “I'm going to take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night.”

“I bet you didn't,” Hoseok chuckles, earning a glare from the younger.

“It wasn't like that,” Hyungwon argues, causing Hoseok's eyebrow to quirk up in surprise. “All we did last night was talk. We fell asleep on his couch.”

“That's so cute,” Hoseok coos. He moves to pull at Hyungwon's cheek, but the younger's hand snaps up and grasps tightly onto his wrist. Hoseok makes a pained expression, exclaiming, “Ah! Ah! Ah!” repeatedly. Hyungwon chuckles under his breath and releases his hyung’s wrist.

“Come get me for dinner,” Hyungwon requests. “I'll make us ramyeon.” Hoseok nods, smiling at his dongsaeng, though mentally he's making a note to order takeout before waking the younger. He loves Hyungwon, but his cooking skills are… pretty nonexistent, to put it nicely. The guy can't even make ramyeon right.

  
“So when're you two seeing each other again?” Jooheon asks, stuffing pizza into his mouth after speaking. Changkyun moves to mimic his hyung’s action, but immediately changes his mind at seeing the stern look Kihyun gives Jooheon. Minhyuk smirks at seeing this, shaking his head at the trio.

"I don't know,” he answers. “I'll text him and see, though. I want to…” He drifts off mid-sentence, realizing something. He smacks his palm against his forehead, unable to believe how stupid he was. “I don't have his number! I forgot to ask him for it, because he left so soon!” He sighs at his own oversight, puffing out his cheeks in a pout. “At least I have a class with him Monday. I'll see him then.” The others share a chuckle at their friend, and continue with their meal.

  
“So, when can I meet him?” Hoseok asks, chowing down on the takeout he had ordered. Hyungwon stares down at the food, sighing. He had really wanted to make it up to Hoseok for worrying him so much last night… He guesses he’ll just have to surprise the older with ramyeon tomorrow night.

“I guess next lit class,” Hyungwon answers. He listlessly stuffs an oversized piece of chicken into his mouth, and half-heartedly beings to chew.

“Well,” Hoseok speaks around the food in his mouth, “guess I'll have to be early to class for once. I'll need time to talk with him.” He pauses before asking, “Wonnie, is everything okay?” Hyungwon bites back a sigh, and takes his time to swallow his food before answering.

“I checked my phone when I woke up,” he mumbles as he goes to take a drink, “to see if he texted me at all. Then I realized I forgot to get his number, and also didn't think to give him mine.” Hoseok can't help but chuckle at this, but it quickly fades away at the younger’s immediate glare. “I wanted to see him today, hyung. Now I can't.”

“Probably better,” Hoseok tells him, fighting the urge to comment on how cute the younger is being. “You don't want to seem clingy or anything.”

“Would it be clingy to ask him to hang out after classes Monday?” he finds himself asking, suddenly unsure of himself. Hoseok gives him a sympathetic glance and shakes his head.

“No, Wonnie,” Hoseok answers, “not at all.” Hyungwon hums in acknowledgment, and returns to his food with renewed vigor. Hoseok can't help but chuckle at his friend once more, following his example and focusing on the meal at hand. 


	7. Chapter 7

The following Monday morning, everything goes wrong for Hyungwon. He sleeps through his alarm, none of his good clothes are clean, the water pressure in the shower decides to act all funny, and he loses multiple contacts down the sink.

“Hyungwon-ah?” Hoseok asks gently as they put on their shoes. “Are you okay?” Hyungwon shakes his head, holding back a sigh.

“This morning sucks, hyung,” is all he says in response, shoving his glasses up his nose bitterly. Hoseok holds back a chuckle, knowing that being laughed at, albeit in a friendly manner, would most likely cause the younger to snap.

“Everything will be fine,” Hoseok says instead, setting a consoling hand on his shoulder. Hyungwon is only ever this visibly frazzled when he's indescribably nervous, and it couldn't be more obvious what he’s so anxious about.

“What if he isn't as nice as I remember?” Hyungwon finds himself asking, biting on his lower lip thoughtfully. “What if he had a lot to drink at the party, and that’s what made him so fun to be around?”

“If he had a lot to drink that night,” Hoseok tells him, “he would've tried something with you. But, he didn't, according to you, so I don't think you need to be worried.” Hyungwon pushes his glasses up again, absolutely hating having to wear them. “Don't worry about the glasses,” Hoseok adds, noticing the nervous tick. “I've always thought you look really good in them. Of course, you look really good in anything, so…”

“Hyung,” Hyungwon murmurs warningly, “I don't know if you should talk like that around him. He may think you mean more than what you say.” He hesitates, trying to think of the best way to add, “Everyone always assumes we’re dating, anyway, because of how touchy and flirty you are with me. Maybe it'd be best if you just sort of… backed off for a while. You know? Just until he and I get more used to and secure with each other.”

Hoseok blinks, the hurt clear in his eyes. Despite his feelings, though, he nods understandingly. He had known this was coming, though he had hoped it wouldn't. Of course he had expected the need to back off of being so affectionate with Hyungwon once either of them met their soulmates, but it didn't make it any less painful.

“I'm sorry, hyung,” Hyungwon says softly, absolutely hating himself for having mentioned it to Hoseok. He steps forward and hugs the older tightly. Hoseok returns the gesture, his arms squeezing Hyungwon a bit too hard, though the younger doesn't complain. Even though he had always brushed off Hoseok's affection, he'd always reveled in it. He doesn't know how he'll make it through a day without the older constantly tickling or hugging him. But, he believes it to be necessary, so he'll just have to figure it out.

  
The two make it to class twenty minutes early. Barely anyone is in the lecture hall yet, the handful of students at their desks glancing up as the pair passes them to make it to their seats. They sit silently, neither quite knowing what to say. Hyungwon watches the door, deathly still, while Hoseok nervously fidgets with the ends of his sleeves. He can't bring himself to look over at his friend, for if he looks over he's going to want to pat his shoulder or hug his arm consolingly, and he can't do that anymore. He heaves a sigh, thinking that this is going to be a rough adjustment.

About ten minutes later, Hyungwon visibly straightens up, causing Hoseok's forlorn stare to snap over to him. Noting the younger’s brightening smile, he glances down in the direction Hyungwon is looking. He sees a young man with dark red hair staring up at them, waving excitedly. Without even needing to be asked, he begins to scale the stairs, assumedly to sit beside them. Hoseok pouts thoughtfully, feeling as if he's seen this guy somewhere before.

“Hyungwonnie!” the familiar stranger greets with an impossibly wide smile. Hyungwon stands, and they awkwardly hug each other in greeting. Hoseok has to bite back a chuckle at this, shaking his head. Hyungwon breaks away, though his hand slips into the other’s slowly, and turns towards Hoseok.

“Minhyuk-hyung, this is my roommate, Shin Hoseok,” he says, causing Hoseok's mouth to dry with realization at hearing the name. “Hoseok-hyung, this is my soulmate, Lee Minhyuk. You two are actually in the same year.”

Hoseok dazedly licks his lips, memories flooding his mind of a particularly drunken encounter after a night of many parties. The other’s hair had been blonde then, as was his, but this is most assuredly him. His smile is a dead giveaway.

“Nice to meet you,” Minhyuk says cheerily, extending a hand to shake. Hoseok shoves a nervous smile onto his face as he takes it, shaking it roughly before dropping it. Minhyuk's eyebrows crease together, as if thinking. “You look kind of familiar, Hoseok-ah. Did we have a class together before?”

“A-Actually,” Hoseok stutters out, having to avert his gaze at having been called out, “I th-think we m-m-met at a party or two l-last year…” Hoseok hopes the other understands what he's implying, though he feels he's being too vague. It isn't as if he can just outright say it, though. Hyungwon would be mortified if he found out he and Minhyuk had screwed around. It was only a one-night-stand-kind of situation, but it didn't ease Hoseok's mind about it in the slightest.

Minhyuk pauses a moment, dropping his gaze thoughtfully, before his eyes widen and his jaw drops open. Hoseok nods, relieved to have been understood.

“Yeah, I remember!” Minhyuk says, his sunny demeanor returning. “We met at that huge blowout party around midterms. It's nice to see you again.” There’s nothing in his tone to suggest to Hoseok he means it in a suggestive way. In fact, he can almost see a pleading light within the younger’s eyes. Hoseok hums, nodding. He understands immediately the silent beg within his gaze, to not tell Hyungwon about what had happened between them. Minhyuk visibly sighs a breath of relief, nodding himself before taking the empty seat on Hyungwon's other side.

Hyungwon glances between Hoseok and Minhyuk, feeling as if he's missed out on something important. But, the professor soon walks in and begins setting up the classroom for the day’s discussion, and he focuses his attention on the material.


	8. Chapter 8

The class goes much the same as any class, except the professor’s glance falls on the trio of seats near the back much more often because of Minhyuk's constant interjections. The redhead’s incessant comments, which Hoseok somewhat suspects might be only meant to argue with the professor due to the impish glint in Minhyuk's eye, seems to bring Hyungwon out of his shell a bit. The taller gives his own opinion much more than usual, and Hoseok can't help but smile at this. The younger has always had valid points to make on the material, but was always too blasé about actually voicing them that he never said half of what he thought.

  
It passes by fairly quickly, not giving Hoseok much time to calm down at seeing Minhyuk again. The young man’s sudden presence in his life is certainly something he had never expected. He can't believe he hadn't even recognized him before now. Of course, he had gone through about three different hair colors if Hoseok remembers correctly, and they hadn't spoken to each other since their encounter, so it's understandable.

“Wanna grab lunch?” Minhyuk asks immediately after class is ended. Hyungwon chuckles behind a hand and nods, glancing over to Hoseok to ask if he'd like to join them. Despite Hyungwon's comment about it not mattering if Hoseok approves of his soulmate, it couldn't be further from the truth. The younger wants desperately for his soulmate and best friend to get along, for they're going to stuck in a lot of social situations together for as long as they're alive. Hyungwon won't even entertain the notion of having to give one up for the other, because, if he has to be completely honest, Minhyuk would sadly lose.

“I can't,” Hoseok says with a wide smile, glad to not be stuttering again. “I skipped the gym this morning to get to class on time. My next class got cancelled, so I should go and make up for lost time.”

“Come on, hyung,” Hyungwon says stubbornly, “you can skip out on the gym for _one_ day. It isn't as if you really need to go, anyway.” Hoseok chuckles, shaking his head.

“You two have fun,” he tells them. He has to hold himself back from hugging Hyungwon bye, instead settling for a pat on the shoulder, and nods at Minhyuk before rushing from the room before either can change his mind. He'd really like to hang out, actually, but knows that if he hangs around Minhyuk before he gets a handle on his thoughts concerning the situation, Hyungwon would figure it out.

Hyungwon watches him go, an unreadable expression set on his face. Hoseok had begun acting strangely since he met Minhyuk, but Hyungwon can't think of why. They had said they'd met at a party… Maybe Hoseok had done something really embarrassing there. That'd be just like him, getting drunk and making a fool of himself. Hoseok is always either one of two things when drunk: a sex-obsessed slut or a bumbling idiot.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Minhyuk asks, pulling his attention away from his departing hyung. “How much time do you have before your next class?”

“I only have enough time for the dining hall,” Hyungwon answers, a bit regretful. Minhyuk hums, looping an arm through the younger’s.

“That's fine,” he says with a bright smile. “We can just go out somewhere nice tonight to make up for it.” Hyungwon chuckles at his bluntness, his plump lips curving up into a smile too beautiful for Minhyuk to even fathom. His own exuberant grin falls into a contented smile, unable to tear his eyes away. He hums again, this time in thought, as he takes in the younger’s almost angelic beauty. “I like the glasses, by the way. You weren't wearing them when we met.”

“I don't really like wearing them,” Hyungwon mumbles, self-consciously pushing them up his nose. They start to make their way down the stairs and out the room, heading towards the nearby dining hall. “But, my contacts all decided to dive headfirst into the drain this morning, so I didn't have a choice.”

“Why don't you like wearing them?” Minhyuk asks with a pout. “They fit you so well.” Hyungwon pauses, unsure how quite to word this without getting the typical pitying response.

“When I was a kid,” he begins, “I modeled a lot. I did some advertisements here and there, and participated in some fashion shows. But, my agent didn't like me wearing glasses. She said they set me up for more of a scholarly type of role, when she wanted me to only get that kind of pretty boy casting instead. So, I started wearing contacts. I guess I just got so used to them I didn't think about stopping when I quit modeling.”

“Well I don't know what that agent was even thinking,” Minhyuk comments immediately, his grip tightening onto Hyungwon's arm. “You look incredibly hot with them on. Of course, you look hot without them, too, so…” He pauses, chuckling when he glances over to see Hyungwon's embarrassed smile. “What? You don't think you're hot?”

“I think you're much more attractive than me, hyung,” Hyungwon replies sheepishly, his voice low. Minhyuk laughs, flabbergasted.

“No way,” he says. He then chuckles before adding, “I only approached you at the party in the first place because of how attractive you are, Hyungwonnie. I know that makes me sound superficial, but it's true. Your kind of beauty… it's like nothing I’ve ever seen. You're something else, for sure.”

“Sure you're not just seeing me through rose-tinted glasses?” Hyungwon teases, needing to turn this into a joke quick before his face gets as red as a cherry.

“Maybe,” Minhyuk says, laughing. “But, I do know one thing. I'm really lucky to have gotten you as a soulmate.” He then leans closer mid-step to plant a kiss on Hyungwon's cheek. The younger chuckles, hiding his face behind his hand in an attempt to cover his blush. He's used to Hoseok gushing over him, but this is different. He had just met Minhyuk only a few days ago, whereas he and Hoseok had known each other since they were in diapers. Plus, Minhyuk is his soulmate, while Hoseok is merely a friend. Well, a friend who's pretty much like a brother, but a friend nonetheless.

“Anyway,” Hyungwon says, eager to change the subject, “I realized something after I left your place. I didn't get your number.”

“I know!” Minhyuk bursts out, laughing. “I was going to ask you out that night, but then I didn't have your number in my phone. I was so disappointed.” He pouts again, earning a laugh from the younger. He certainly could change moods at the flip of a coin, which Hyungwon finds very intriguing but also incredibly amusing. He hands over his phone for the older to put it in, noting his hold on his arm. He smiles at seeing the near-death grip, oddly pleased by the hold. He meets Minhyuk's eyes as he returns the phone, sharing a smile that reaches up to their eyes as they move a bit closer to one another as they walk.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hyung!” a familiar voice calls, causing Minhyuk's head to snap up from his gaze on Hyungwon. The two turn to see a blonde young man hurrying towards them, a wide smile set on his face.

“Jooheonney,” Minhyuk greets, smiling at the younger. The smile comes easily for one of his favorite dongsaengs, despite the fact he wants nothing more than to tell the younger to buzz off. It's been nice spending time with only his soulmate, and he honestly isn't ready to share him with his friends quite yet. Which, he knows, is ridiculous, because they’re all going to have to meet eventually. He'd just like to keep Hyungwon all to himself as long as he can.

“Kihyun-hyung told me that you had someone new,” Jooheon comments, sitting across from the couple. He extends a hand towards Hyungwon, beaming at the stranger. “I’m Lee Jooheon, one of Minhyuk-hyung’s other roommates. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” Hyungwon replies, taking the younger’s hand. “I’m Chae Hyungwon.” Jooheon hums in acknowledgment before turning his gaze to Minhyuk.

“Kihyun-hyung really wants to meet him,” Jooheon states simply. “You know, in the official sense.”

“I told Kihyunnie that we’d wait on that,” Minhyuk chuckles through a wide smile, giving the younger an almost warning glare.

“Official sense?” Hyungwon asks curiously. He turns to Minhyuk adding, “Shouldn’t we go ahead and do it? I mean, it isn’t as if I’m going anywhere.”

“But Hyungwonnie,” Minhyuk pouts, sliding an arm through the crook of the younger’s elbow and pressing his chin into the boy’s shoulder, “I want you all to myself for a while. Shouldn’t we get to know each other better before going to a family dinner like that?”

“I don’t know, hyung,” Hyungwon says thoughtfully, glancing down at his empty plate. “It seems like a good way for everyone to meet each other.” He pauses before adding, “I’d feel better to know sooner rather than later if all of your friends will get along with Hoseok-hyung or not.” He begins to glance around nervously at this, feeling weird about having to voice such a concern. But, it’s important to him, and he’s always heard that being open with your significant other is an important quality to any real relationship, so…

Minhyuk releases a defeated sigh, hating seeing the younger so obviously nervous at bringing something with him. Seeing him being so open causes guilt to flourish in his chest. Maybe that’s what drives him to say what falls from his lips.

“Just give me a couple weeks,” Minhyuk whispers sweetly to Hyungwon, “and then we can do the big dinner thing. Okay?”

Hyungwon hums contentedly at this, thinking it to be a good compromise. He shares a smile with Minhyuk, and then absentmindedly glances down at his phone. He mentally curses at seeing the time, turning away to gather his things. How had so much time passed so quickly?

“Sorry,” he says distractedly, “but I’ve got to go. I’m running late to my next class.”

“Okay,” Minhyuk tells him, smiling brightly to hide his disappointment. “We still on for tonight?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Hyungwon tells him as he leans over, pressing a kiss to the older’s cheek. He then stands, smiling politely to Jooheon and leaving the table. Jooheon watches the young man as he goes, chuckling under his breath.

“Have you two not gotten further than that, hyung?” he asks surprised, turning back to Minhyuk with a raised brow. Minhyuk gives Jooheon a very unamused glance, moving to also gather his belongings.

“Hyungwonnie is a very pure boy,” Minhyuk states simply, “and I don’t want to screw him up… at least, not yet.” Jooheon barks in laughter at this and shakes his head at his friend.

“That’s new for you,” he comments with a smirk, earning a kick from the older underneath the table.

“I’ll see you later, Jooheonney,” the older tells him sweetly, ignoring his yelp of pain. Jooheon pouts after Minhyuk as he goes, rubbing at his probably-bruising shin in protest.

“That hyung,” he sighs to no one in particular, shaking his head at him. He then glances back to his food, noting how little time he had when he came here before his next class before wolfing down his meal.

 

Minhyuk escapes to the library, thinking it best to catch up on assignments now instead of last minute. This isn’t his usual approach to his classes, but Hyungwon seems like a smart young man with his head on right, and Minhyuk wants to impress him. Making it so that he doesn’t scramble last minute on essays and projects just might be the key to accomplishing that. So, with that in mind, he finds himself a quiet little space in the campus library, opens his laptop, and gets to work.

 

The redhead sighs exasperatedly at the end of his third hour being in the library. No wonder he’s procrastinated so much before now… Schoolwork is just so boring. Even assignments that he chose to do because they looked fun are just so tedious and unnecessary to him now that he has no drive whatsoever to do them.

He pouts, looking around to see he’s the only one as far as the eye can see. Maybe he just needs some coffee. Yeah, that’d definitely help him get back on task.

 

Minhyuk stands in the coffee line, glancing up every so often from his phone to move up with the line. He’s trying to find somewhere that he thinks Hyungwon could possibly like to go for tonight, but he’s honestly at a tragic loss. He’s never had to actually plan a date before, but, as previously noted, he wants to impress Hyungwon so badly he’s willing to do anything, including planning the most extravagant first date in the history of dating.

It’s finally his turn to order, and he steps up to the counter, pouting in thought as he realizes he hadn’t even bothered to figure out what he wanted before now.

“One café latte with soy?” the barista offers, and Minhyuk chuckles, wondering if he’s become so much of a caffeine junky now that all the employees know his regular order, but the words stick in his throat at seeing the young man standing before him.

“S-Seokyun?” he stutters out, dread threatening to make his knees fall out from underneath him. However, they lock up, forbidding him to fall, so he’s left to lean desperately against the counter for support.

“Hi, hyung,” the younger chirps cheerily, beaming from ear to ear with that all-too familiar smile. The smile brings back so many memories. How the younger and he used to laugh, joke around, enjoy just being around each other… until he turned.

The smile recalls all the threatening letters, all the dark texts and calls from the younger. All the desperate attempts to get his attention when Minhyuk had broken up with him, how he had started to follow around not only Minhyuk but his roommates, and threaten them as well.

“You okay, hyung?” Seokyun asks concernedly. “You’re looking a bit pale…”


	10. Chapter 10

“What're you doing here?” Minhyuk demands, forcing himself to stand on his own. He retreats a couple steps, trying to put some distance between him and the barista. Luckily, it isn't a typical time of day for coffee, so there's no one behind him.

“I'm working, hyung,” Seokyun chuckles in response, flashing the older an impish grin. Minhyuk takes another step back, deciding his next will turn into a sprint for the door. Seokyun notices this, and his smile melts into a confused frown. “Aren't you happy to see me? It's been years…”

“Seokyun,” Minhyuk says in a voice thick with fear, “you shouldn't be here. You should still be—”

“They released me,” Seokyun interrupts, knowing just what Minhyuk is about to say. “The doctors decided I was cured, and that going out and working, becoming a productive member of society, was all I needed to do. So, I moved in with my parents, for now, and got a couple of part time jobs.” Minhyuk snorts in disbelief, shaking his head.

“You _really_ expect me to believe that?”

“Believe what you want, hyung,” Seokyun tells him with a shrug. He pulls out a cup from beside the register, and slides it costs the counter to Minhyuk. “I saw you in the line and went ahead and made your usual for you.” He pauses before sheepishly adding, “I was hoping we could talk, or something.”

“I have somewhere to be,” is all Minhyuk can say, too shocked to say much else, and turns on his heel and leaves the café.

 

“Kihyun-ah!” Minhyuk calls frantically upon entering their apartment. Kihyun, as per usual, pokes his head out of the kitchen, a concerned light painting his eyes.

“Minhyuk-ah, are you—?”

“Is Jooheonney or Changkyunnie here?” Minhyuk asks quietly, slipping into the kitchen and beginning to boil some water for tea. He usually doesn't like drinking the stuff, it being much too calming of a beverage for him, but right now that's exactly what he needs. Kihyun shakes his head with a hum, sitting down slowly at the table. The younger male folds his hands in front of himself wearily, silently watching Minhyuk as he moves around the room.

“So,” Minhyuk sighs heavily, finally sitting down with a steaming cup of tea, “you'll never guess who I ran into at the café earlier…”

“Minhyuk-ah, I swear,” Kihyun begins, sucking in an exhausted breath through his teeth, “if you really just came home in a panic to gossip, I'm going to—”

“It was Seokyun,” Minhyuk goes on, ignoring the younger’s outburst. His words have an almost magical effect on Kihyun, silencing him immediately.

“ _It was who_?” Kihyun hisses, his own grip on his hands tightening till his knuckles turn white. Minhyuk can only nod. He lifts the cup to his lips to take a drink, ignoring how badly the cup is shaking. “How? I thought he was locked up for life in that institution.”

“Apparently the doctors thought he was cured, or something,” Minhyuk explains. “You'd think professionals would know you can't cure that kind of crazy.”

“Which hospital was he thrown into?” Kihyun asks, standing. “I'm going to call to make sure he isn't an escapee.” Minhyuk answers the question easily, having memorized the name years ago, back when he thought all this mess had finally come to an end. Minhyuk takes in a deep breath, dropping his head against the table and squeezing his eyes shut tight.

He’s dreaming right now, he has to be. Seokyun’s return is certainly something he’s had plenty of nightmares about in the past, terrified of what the younger could possibly do to him or his friends if he ever managed to escape... Clearly, he’s fallen asleep in the library or something. He thumps his head against the table in an effort to wake up, but the only effect of the hit is a dull thudding on his forehead from the point of impact.

“Kihyunnie,” he murmurs desperately, “please tell me I’m dreaming.” He listens as Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, and can almost hear the younger shaking his head.

“We should tell Hyunwoo,” he says gently, unable to bring himself to lie to his friend, no matter how pitiful he seems. “He’ll be able to help keep Jooheon-ah and Changkyunnie safe, in case Seokyun goes off the rails again.” Minhyuk groans, and leans his head onto its side to stare at Kihyun as he speaks. “I don’t want the dongsaengs to get scared over this before they have to. You remember what happened to Jooheonney the first time…” Minhyuk drops his gaze, the taste in his mouth growing bitter as his stomach turns inside-out.

Jooheon still hasn’t fully sprung back from Seokyun’s tactics to get Minhyuk’s attention from all those years ago…

“Hyung!” Changkyun’s beautifully innocent voice calls from the entryway, causing both boys to jump in surprise. “Can we have ramyeon tonight? I know you wanted to cook something, but I honestly have been craving— Oh, Minhyuk-hyung.” They turn as one to see Changkyun’s bright smile shining impossibly brightly to them, and guilt immediately begins to clog up Kihyun’s throat.

Changkyun’s smile turns down into a frown at his hyungs’ silence. He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against a nearby wall.

“What’s going on, hyung?” he asks, keeping his voice even despite his growing nerves. Minhyuk glances over at Kihyun, waiting for the shorter to handle the situation. Minhyuk is a horrible liar, being much too blunt of a person to be any good at it.

“Nothing, Kyunnie,” Kihyun chuckles, stepping forward and squeezing the younger’s shoulder reassuringly. A shiver runs down Minhyuk’s spine at how well the phrase had slipped through Kihyun’s lips, how easily he had fibbed.

_It’s for his own good_ , Minhyuk reminds himself, pushing a smile on his face. _Like Kihyunnie said, we shouldn’t worry them until we have to. Besides, maybe Seokyun really is doing better… Maybe I’m overreacting here…_

“Yah!” Kihyun suddenly bursts out, slapping Changkyun’s arm lightly. “I already started cooking, dongsaeng, now you just want a ramyeon? Well, too bad.” Changkyun’s frown morphs into a pout, poking out his bottom lip impossibly far.

“But, hyung…”

“If you think we’re spending the rest of our lives living off of junk like that, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I just meant—”

“Now come help me cook.”

Minhyuk can’t help but chuckle despite the situation as Kihyun pushes Changkyun towards the stove. He sighs, rubbing at his eyes as he stands to leave. He knows better than to be in the room when these two cook together. If they’re considered loud when screwing around, then it’s _nothing_ compared to when they cook together.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, signifying a new text. He pulls out his phone, and is delighted to see it’s Hyungwon messaging him. He smiles easily, squeezing the phone tightly against his chest.

_Everything will be fine_ , he tells himself. _Seokyun will stay away, and Hyungwon and I will grow close, and everything will be fine…_


End file.
